What have we done
History report. 2117: '''Iron Pack infiltrated Oldtown as mercenaries to investigate fabled trading city held by AI entity called IGOR. Town was found as fertile land for Neu Teutonic forces and a good place for stronghold. However this was not painless process as both chieftain Eisenheim and second in command Rose were bloodied in tribalistc sacrifice. Act of heresy to the highest order of Iron Pack leadership. Infiltration also resulted in gaining new initiats of Dr.Ahti and Lisza. '''2118: '''Season of arrival sees Iron Pack to arrive in town. Fortress was build to easily protected area at the back of the city. Kukko of the Gasthouse was the first visitor to the great fortress to strike a deal with the chieftain Eisenheim. Pack was hired as bodyguards for the OT-Combat match. The years most important event was vengence on Children of Ashes for their part in defiling packs leadersip. Burning molotov was thrown to their camp and assault was done from the gate. However rest of the Czeska reacted bloody combat followed in flanking position at CoA camp. However Fenrir, Raven and Naali were captured and escorded to Iron Pack fortress to be tortured. This satisfied the gods. '''2119: '''In his wisdom, the great leader Eisenheim has found a favor in Kukko and Gasthouse. A lenghty meeting resulted a new order in the town. Called Finntown, a powerful united front of Gasthouse, Iron Pack, Finish Guards and Bunny Squad and some minor traders. Children of a Thousand Suns (COATS) carried a supply crate to the camp which was booby trapped with explosion. Wolf was wounded and cultists were taken hostages and injected with Dr.Ahtis newly developped disease. They however returned with offers of peace and swore on their god to have had nothing to do with the bomb. After curing the patients peace negotiations were arranged. However when several nights later chieftain decided to sacrifice Liekko for sympathy towards mutants pacifistic cultists were invited to ceremony. It however horrified them and they escaped the stronghold. Later declaring war on Iron Pack and swore to kill Siegfried Eisenheim. Other events included finding a cyborg skull which was revealed to have connections to 4th Reich. It was traded to Watahas best technician in exchange for shared information from the skull and saving Zarathrustras failing battery. Pack hunted mutants with Trappers for Dr.Ahtis research. Pack took part in Daggers bachelor party and wedding. Up until contamination case of "Common Rot" disturbed the weddings for Iron Packs part as the stronghold was declared contamination zone by Dr.Ahti. 4th Reich the old enemy had taken a step to Old Town. They ravaged the Czeska street and killed most of the leadership. Soldiers send out to the fields failed to kill them. And a message was send out to the Berlin by two remaining communication towers. 4th Reich would come again with larger force. And Iron Pack must prepare... '''Politics: Gasthouse - Friendly Finnish Guard - Neutral Bunny Squad - Neutral Wataha - Friendly Children of Ashes - Truce Children of a Thousand Suns - Hostile Ordo Amaranth - Friendly Noiland Embassy - Friendly